


His Devotion

by thenightgazer



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blood Kink, Bondage, Dark Vergil, Drabble, F/M, Gaslighting, Light Dom/sub, Mind Manipulation, Short One Shot, Yandere Vergil, possessive vergil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenightgazer/pseuds/thenightgazer
Summary: Vergil will make you understand that he loves you... and that you are belong to him. Forever.
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Vergil (Devil May Cry)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	His Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a yandere prompt requested by @shiranyaaww on Tumblr

“You’re so cute when you’re struggling, my love.”

You stare at the cruel devil on the top of you in anger and disbelief, who returns your furious glare by a soft and loving smile. He has you tied up firmly in bed only with your silky nightgown. You can feel his scorching erection covered with his thick clothes, excited by your helplessness. His thin fingers caress your face slowly, admiring your pretty feature with an unnatural hunger behind his eyes. The eyes you used to admire… now it scares you to death.

“Vergil, please let me go…” you try to bargain with him, avoiding his touch.

His fingers travel down to your delicate neck. You can feel the chill on your spine as he deepens his touch on your neck, as if he got intention to hurt you there. He loves to leave you a subtle threat behind his tender touches… to see you get overwhelmed and scared by his love for you is the paramount of his primal desire.

Vergil snuggles between your nape, leaving red trails of his claim of you. The last bite is painful that you can’t help but scream his name to stop him. He chuckles darkly while moving his fingers to your chest, ripping your nightgown apart with his demonic claws. His breath is getting rougher when he sees your naked and pliant body, taking no time to waste to chomp your aching mounds. Heat and pleasure begin to rush over your body, almost casting away your doubts and fury to him. 

“Please don’t try to escape, my dear,” Vergil warns with a voice full of consideration, but you can see the terror behind his gentle gaze. “It’s fruitless. Your struggle will only tighten the rope. It will hurt your arms and legs. I cannot bring myself to see you trying to hurt yourself.”

“Liar.” You mutter harshly.

Vergil locks your mouth in a deep kiss until you almost suffocate.

“Call it what you want, light of my life. I only do what I have to do to protect you.”

He continues his attack on your chest while his demonic hand strokes your belly, trying to calm your nerves. You begin to feel something hot and wet demanding its releasement from your little cave, but you quickly hold it. You might be drowned by endless pleasure provided by Vergil, but you remember the man you love is the same man who manipulated you. You can’t just give up and forgive him, though you have already fallen by his sweet trap.

The sharp claws of your devil lover slightly pierce through your belly skin. You scream in pain, begging him to stop hurting you. But his dark grimace says otherwise. He licks the scarlet liquid that flows from your scar until the bleeding stops, leaving only a light scar on the skin. The painful sensation strangely makes you unable to hold your sweet nectar to flow out from your cunt anymore. He wipes away your tears with his tongue, kissing your face lightly to ease your whimper. “I know it hurts, honey, but that’s what happens when you don’t do what I say.”

Vergil releases you from the torturing knots and embraces your weak body to relieve you from post-orgasm. His loving and gentle movements tempt you to give in, forcing you to believe in him once again. You let your tears out again and wrap your arms around his bare back.

“It’s okay. I know you’re sorry. Forgive me too, sweetheart,” Vergil whispers to your ear as he begins to take off his pants. His raging cock is ready to meet your lewd entrance. “I love you. No one else could love you like I do. Not that I intend to let them love you.”


End file.
